Digidestined Civil War
by Insanity outcast
Summary: The digital world id being torn apart by war and every digidestined from around the world must choose a side
1. Chapter 1 worse than I feared

Ok this is the first chapter of **The DigiDestined Civil War.** It takes place one year after the defeat of MaloMyotismon on New Years Eve

Disclaimer: The day I own Digimon Is the day an official Digimon adventure 03 comes out until then I write fanfiction

With out any further delay here is the first chapter of Digidestined civil war. Remember you flame me I flame you

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Davis" yelled a blue dragon to a young man just behind him.<p>

"I'm coming Veemon" yelled Davis in return who was already at a full sprint trying to keep up.

"But where going to be late" yelled Veemon who was at least twenty feet in front of Davis.

"I know but can you slow down!" yelled Davis.

As Davis ran he thought about what Veemon had said. Today was the anniversary of the defeat of MaloMyotismon. A day of celebration for DigiDestined around the world. And truth be told it was a well needed celebration as the year had not been started in the summer. When the digital gates started to become harder to open, this separation from the Digital World caused all Digimon to DeDigivolve into their in-training forms when separated from their partners. Also Kari had been getting progressively weaker. Izzy said it had something to do with her crest being so connected to the digital world. And to top it all off TK had gone missing in the digital world three months ago.

* * *

><p>An obviously frantic Izzy in torn clothes ran from a decimated primary village carrying a limp Tentomon with a dark Monochromon not far behind. Suddenly a man in a blood stained white robe carrying a sword stepped in front of the charging Monochromon.<p>

"Gennai?" Asked Izzy.

"GO!" Yelled Gennai.

Izzy not in the mood to argue yelled, "Digiport open" and was suddenly surrounded by white light. The last thing he saw of the digital world was Gennai leaping at the dark Monochromon, sword raised above his head.

* * *

><p>Tai walked into the computer lab "where's Izzy?", he thought, "he's going to be late for the party." Just as he finished the thought, a battered looking Izzy flew through the Digiport and landed on the floor.<p>

"Izzy" cried Tai as he rushed to his friend's side.

Izzy, barely conscious, was only able to get out one sentence before passing out "It's worse than I feared…"

"Guys get in here, Izzy's hurt!" Tai yelled and as he waited for his fellow DigiDestined to join him he thought "what does that mean?"

* * *

><p>Davis had just gotten to the school and saw his friends running towards him. " Hey guys, you happ-" was all he managed to say before nearly getting trampled by the mob of DigiDestined. Ken, his best friend, was the only one who seemed to notice him "Come on Davis, Tia called us." he said.<p>

"Ugh." Davis moaned, not liking the idea of running after his mile long sprint. Still he ran towards the school.

As the DigiDestined entered the computer lab they were shocked to find a battered Izzy.

"Izzy!" Mimi yelled, nearly diving through the crowd of DigiDestined to be beside the unconscious boy.

"What happened to him?" Matt asked in his controlled voice.

"Well it looks like he passed out." Gomamon replied before any one else could.

"No duh captian-obviosmon." said Davis who was strangely the most irritated with Gomamon's un-seriousness.

"I don't know." said Tai, still in disbelief. Who would want to hurt Izzy, none of this made sense.

Mimi was now visibly frantic. "What if he's really hurt and what if he has broken bones and what if he's paralyzed -"

Joe, who was now kneeling beside Izzy, tuned Mimi out as she always rambled on and on, though it might not have been the best idea since Mimi didn't liked being ignored.

"Ow!" yelped Joe as Mimi hit him on the back of the head. Joe grimaced as Mimi had gone from frantic to furious.

"I said is he going to be okay?" she said, giving him a slight glare.

"He should be fine. I just have to check a few more things." Joe said, trying his best to reassure the pink haired teen. He had never seen Mimi so mad before. "Last time I do that." he thought.

"Who could have done this, Tai ?" Kari asked, speaking for the first time since entering the room.

"And when can we make them pay?" Davis asked, his voice full of anger.

"I don't know." Tai whispered truthfully. who would want to attack Izzy and who could do it so effectively.

"Alright everything ch-ahh" Joe screamed as Izzy sat bolt upright.

"It's Primary Village , we have to help" Izzy yelled frantically.

"Calm down Izzy, tell us what happened." Cody said, doing his best to remain calm.

Izzy looked at his fellow DigiDestined. He didn't have time to explain, Primary Village was destroyed they had to help, they had to stop _him. "_Digiport open " Izzy yelled as the DigiDestined where surrounded by white light.

* * *

><p>A young man stood atop a cliff, he was wearing a black cloak and a crown. The crown was embedded in the front with a black circle with four inward facing black triangles with tips meeting in the center. The young man stood overlooking a destroyed Primary Village, satisfied with his work.<p>

"Oh how easy it is to upset the whole digital world." He thought.

Just then a Devimon with a black sheathed sword on his right hip landed behind him.

"Did he get away?" He asked, not even turning to look at his partner. "Yes" The Devimon reported. "Good…" The young man smiled, "Then the others are surely on their way."

"But why do you want them here? Why not have just killed him? Why not just seal the DigiGates? It would certainly make things easier." Devimon asked.

"My dear Devimon that is something you obviously don't understand…" the young man said as a psychotic smile appeared on his face "The fun in conquest is the opposition!"

* * *

><p>The DigiDestined came through the DigiGate to File Island with a crash.<p>

"What was that about Izzy?" Joe asked while stuck under of Davis, Ken and their partners.

"See for yourself…" Izzy said as he pointed toward a decimated Primary Village.

"Who could've done this?" yelled Cody, clearly furious with what he was witnessing. What kind of coward would attack baby Digimon?

As if to respond, Izzy only pointed toward a figure overlooking Primary Village from a cliff.

"Don't worry Izzy we'll make him pay." Ken said. As someone who had experienced the miracle of Primary Village, he wanted it to remain forever and was prepared to fight for it.

"Izzy I think you should sit this one out." Sora said.

"But-" Izzy began before being cut off.

"I agree with Sora, you were pretty banged up and Tentomon isn't even conscious." Tai said.

"But-"

"Izzy, no." Tai said firmly.

"Fine." Izzy said, admitting defeat. "This isn't right." Izzy thought as he watched the other DigiDestined run towards the base of the cliff. "They might need me."

\/\/\/\/

The DigiDestined soon arrived at the base of the cliff, ready to take the fight to this new threat.

"Hey you!" Tai yelled, making sure to get the figure's attention. "Are you the one who attacked Primary Village?"

"Yes…" the figure answered in an emotionless voice.

"Who do you think you are? What gives you the right to be attacking baby Digimon?" Davis yelled.

This brought a smile to the figure's face, a smile that all of the DigiDestined could clearly see as the mouth was the only thing left uncovered by the figure's cloak. "I am the dark DigiDestined king! Do you honestly believe that you could stop me from doing it again?"

"That tears it, ready guys?" Tai yelled, glancing at his friends and teammates.

At this, all of them nodded, ready to fight.

**Agumon Warp Digivolve to…. WarGreymon!**

**Gabumon Warp Digivolve to…. MetalGarurumon!**

**Palmon Digivolve to….. Togemon, Togemon Digivolve to…. Lillymon!**

**Biyomon Digivolve to…. Birdramon, Birdramon Digivolve to ….Garudamon!**

**Gomamon Digivolve to…. Ikkakumon, Ikkakumon Digivolve to Zudomon!**

"Lets do this" Davis yelled. At this the younger DigiDestined nodded.

**Veemon Digivolve to…. ExVeemon!**

**Gatomon Digivolve to…. Angewoman!**

**Hawkmon Digivolve to…. Aquilamon!**

**Armadillomon Digivolve to…. Ankylomon!**

At this Devimon flew into the Sky followed by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon called out, throwing a giant orb of energy at Devimon. At the same time, MetalGreymon yelled, "Garuru Tomahawk!" before firing a missile at Devimon. But neither attack hit as Devimon skillfully evaded both attacks. As if taunting them, he hovered in the same place.

Then both mega Digimon glanced at one another before rushing the fallen angel Digimon, ready to tear into him with claws and fangs. Devimon saw this coming and ducked underneath WarGreymon's slashes and countered with a punch to the face. Then with a beat of his wings, he flew skyward, avoiding MetalGarurumon's attack.

"Death Hand!" Devimon aimed his outstretched hand and struck the metal wolf Digimon as he missed the fallen angel. But as the blast struck, MetalGarurumon howled in pain, causing him to fall down toward the ground, creating a crater where landed.

"Darkness Sword!" Then Devimon flew in, taking advantage of WarGreymon's shock, and stabbed him in the chest before kicking him down toward his fallen friend.

Everyone watched in surprise at both mega Digimon were defeated by a champion. Not only that but both Digimon were returned to their rookie forms. But Devimon wasn't done, grinning, he raised his sword above his head and shouted. "Darkness Burst!" A dark purple glow enveloped his sword before violently sending a burst of energy that struck all of the Digimon, sending them crashing into the ground and reverting them back into their rookie forms.

The dark DigiDestined king looked over the scene with his crazed smile. "Looks like there's no more hope to be blinded by light." he said.

Suddenly it all clicked to Davis. The symbol on the crown he had seen it in Tk's notebook a week before he had disappeared, Devimon was the Virus form of Angemon, and the comment about hope and light. It all made sense.

"Tk is the dark DigiDestined king…" Davis whispered as his feelings of betrayal and shock give way to rage. "I know you had a thing for stupid hats Tk but that crown is a little much!" Davis yelled.

"Davis, what are you saying?" Matt yelled furiously. Was Davis insane there was no way his little brother was this psychopath.

"What I'm saying…" Davis said as he glared at the DigiDestined king. "Is that Tk is the dark DigiDestined king!"

At this the king removed his crown and his black cloak slowly dissolved to reveal the yellow and blue shirt, the light green pants, and white hat underneath. "That's right." Tk smirked.

"Tk get down from there and stop this right now!" Matt yelled.

Tk simply smiled. "How amusing…" he thought "He actually thinks he has power over me."

"Well since you know who I am, there's no need to drag this on any longer." Tk said, raising his Digivice. His Digivice then emitted a black ray that was aimed at Kari and Gatomon.

"No!" Davis yelled as he ran towards them.

But as he ran, his Digivice began to glow and a golden radiance shot from his Digivice and blocked the black ray. Unfortunately, not all of the ray's light had been blocked. The edges hit Kari and Gatomon, knocking them unconscious.

"What?" Tk yelled in surprise and anger. "No, he can't have one too." he thought.

Perched high in a tree Gennai smiled and began to climb down.

"You'll pay for that!" Davis yelled angrily. Tk was Kari's best friend, how could he try to kill her.

"We'll see." Tk smirked.

"You ready Veemon?" Davis asked.

"Lets do it!" Veemon replied.

**Veemon Scramble Digivolve to….**

Veemon's data flew apart only to reassemble seconds later as his new evolution.

**UXV-mon**

UXV-mon was the same size as ExVeemon, but had a humanoid figure. He was completely blue and wore a brown tunic decorated with a red x. the back of each of his his hands was a white U. On his back he had four wings, two blue and two white. On his shoulders were two blue dragon heads. And on his right hip was a sword with a blue V shaped hilt.

"Who's that?" Tai asked.

**"I am UXV-mon, the ultimate form of Veemon. If you cross my path you shall feel the fire of my UXV Inferno."**

UXV-mon flew into the sky and drew his sword, hungry for battle. Not one to be taken lightly, Devimon dived down to meet him. With equal might, the two Digimon struck at one another, blocking and parrying and striking. Their moves were soon reminiscent to a dance, a deadly dance of slashes.

As they fought, Davis looked down at his hand only to see that his Digivice had changed. It was blue and round with a screen that covered the whole front side and on the back side there was a white S. Then Davis noticed that there was something in his other hand. He saw a tag and crest but he didn't know what it was meant for just that it belonged to him. He carefully put it on before returning his gaze on the match above them.

UXV-mon and Devimon continued their fierce duel, neither one giving an inch to the other.

"Give up now." Devimon said as he blocked another of UXV-mon's slashes. "And I will make the death of your friends quick and painless."

At this UXV-mon growled with rage "You will not touch my friends!" he yelled, kicking Devimon and flying backwards "UXV Inferno" he yelled as blue v shaped flames came out of his dragon heads, white u shaped flames from the U's on his hands, and red x shaped flames came out of the x on his chest.

"Agh!" screamed Devimon as the flames hit him before he began to dissolve.

"Devimon no!" Tk screamed, showing emotion towards his partner for the first time during the battle "Digital Scramble" Tk yelled as a black light shot from his Digivice and hit Devimon causing his data to fly apart and reassemble its self as DemiDevimon in Tk's arms. "you'll pay for that !" Tk yelled.

"We'll see." Davis mocked him.

"Well done Davis." Gennai said appearing from the forest beside him.

"Ah, digi-man." Tk smirked "have you finally come to your senses, the crest of Darkness once again longs for your company."

Gennai scowled, "No, I'm here to send you back to the Dark Ocean."

"We both know you can't accomplish such a feat alone." Tk said.

Then Gennai began to chuckle "Who said I was alone?" Gennai said as other figures in white cloaks came out of the forest.

"You can't do this!" Tk yelled.

"Watch me." Gennai whispered as he and his counterparts raised their hands. Suddenly their hands where surrounded by digital code as was Tk. When the code disappeared Tk was gone.

"Good." Gennai thought, he then turned to his counterparts "Go, bring your teams. Tell them there is war." Gennai said.

Each figure nodded in turn and disappeared back into the forest leaving Gennai with the stunned DigiDestined.

Davis was the first to speak up. "what about Kari ?" he asked, nodding towards the unconscious girl.

Gennai sighed. This was not going to be easy. "I'm afraid the darkness in the digital world was putting to much strain on her body and Tk's attack completely extinguished the light within her, I'm sorry there's nothing I can do." Gennai said.

"There has to be something _we_ can do!" Davis said on the verge of tears, he couldn't let her die.

"There is nothing _I_ can do…" Gennai repeated to the astounded DigiDestined. "however", he continued "there is something _you _can do Davis."

"Me?" Davis asked astounded.

"Yes you Davis, you hold the crest of miracles, you can do any thing, you can rekindle the light, Davis." Gennai said proudly.

"Ok." Davis said as if the whole thing made sense.

Davis knelt beside Kari. "This has to work." he said as he focused his thoughts. Then his crest started to glow a golden yellow and Davis concentrated, making the golden light jumped from the crest of miracles to Kari who started to glow a light pink. After a few moments, the glows died down and everyone held their breath. Suddenly Kari's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up to hug Davis, a hug Davis quickly returned.

Even as she held him in her arms she didn't know why she was. She had just felt an undeniable urge to be held by him. "Thank you, Davis." she whispered. It was then that she noticed her Digivice had changed (which was identical to Davis's digivice but pink) and that she had her crest. "The crest of light…" she breathed out.

Gennai couldn't help but smile looking at the two kids, knowing that they were his only hope.

"Gennai?" Sora asked interrupting his thoughts "what did Tk mean when he called you digi-man?"

Gennai sighed, he knew he would have to tell them one day. "That Sora, is a very old story."

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 <strong>An Old Story<strong> preview

In chapter two Gennai reveals his origins as well as explains what has been happening in the digital world


	2. chapter 2 An old Story

Ok thanks for the reviews. I know there are a lot of questions so in this chapter I answer them.

disclaimer: the day I own digimon will be a month after I become crazy rich

**Help!: **I need a little help, My normal Beta reader is going to be busy for the next few months and I need a new one,can anyone recommend someone good? You know someone to fix my spelling and Gramer mistakes and help me make the story flow. Please Private message me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : An old story <strong>

Gennai looked around his home at the scrambled DigiDestined. Tai and the older DigiDestined sat on the couch talking about how Devimon had defeated all of their digimon. Matt sat staring out the window obviously depressed. Yolei sat at Gennai's computer trying to find a working Digiport which was not going well by the sound of it. Cody and Ken where playing chess in the corner. Kari and Davis where talking about their new Digivices. The digimon were scattered around the room in varies huddles. And Izzy who had just arrived was staring at him with wide eyes.

Izzy stared at Gennai amazed at what he saw. Gennai's hair now was streaked with grey and his face was covered with age lines. Even though Izzy had seen the now grey haired man less than an hour ago he appeared to have aged thirty years.

"Gennai what happened to you?" Izzy asked

"Sending Tk used a great deal of my energy causing me to age, but don't worry I'll be back to normal soon." Gennai exclaimed happily.

Mimi was the only one to notice Izzy's arrival besides Gennai and she visibly brightened. "Izzy's here." she thought excitedly but all she managed to actually say before running towards the Red haired boy was, "IZZY".

She was about to hug the young man when she remembered he was hurt, at which point the pink haired girl's expression again rapidly changed this time from ecstatic to worried.

"Are you all right, should you have walked all the way here?" she exclaimed quickly.

"Really Mimi I'm okay." Izzy said somewhat embarrassed.

"Great!" Mimi said as she quickly hugged the young genius.

"But I won't be if you don't let me breath." Izzy gasped slightly turning blue.

"Oops sorry." Mimi said slightly loosing her grip to let Izzy breath.

The other DigiDestined began to laugh, the two having gathered their attention, Gennai knew he would have to take advantage of this.

"I will now answer your questions" Gennai said nervously braising himself for their questions.

Davis scrambled to ask the first question but Kari beat him to it.

"Why did Davis and I get crests? And what is Davis's crest?" she asked.

"Davis has the Crest of Miracles. He got his crest because he and everyone else knew they needed a miracle. Your crest returned to you when Davis revived you. It felt the energy of miracles and came to meet it since they are both one of the three legendary Crests." Gennai answered, happy that the group of kids had not all tried to ask at once.

Once again Davis tried to ask a questions and once again Kari beat him to it.

"What are the three legendary crests?" the brown haired girl asked confused.

"The three great crests are the three crests that contain all of the powers of Light in the digital world. The three crests are Light, Miracles ,and Destiny." Gennai answered almost routinely.

"But if I have the crest of miracles and Kari has the crest of light. Who has the crest of destiny?" Davis asked quickly not letting anyone else speak.

"The holder of Destiny is an American. I think you DigiDestined know him, his name is Willis." Gennai responded trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Why did only Kari and I get new Digivices and what are they?'' Davis asked.

"Your new Digivices are called digi scramblers they allow you to manipulate the digital world and all Digimon. No one else received them because only four crests have enough energy to support them. Those four are light, miracles, destiny ,and darkness, but right now the scrambler held by Tk is far more powerful than yours and only the combined powers of the three great crests can stop him." Gennai replied to the astonished kids.

Davis starred at Gennai. Was it just him or did it seem like Gennai was answering their questions as if he was going down a check list.

"What did you do to my little brother" Matt asked somehow managing to sound depressed and angry at he same time.

Upon hearing the teen's question Gennai's smile quickly became a frown. "Ah, here comes the hard questions." he thought.

"My counterparts and I sent Tk to The dark ocean and sealed the portals between it and us by manipulating the data in the digital world…" Gennai started only to be interrupted by Tai.

"You mean to say you could do that the whole time and you just stood there and watched us struggle!" Tai yelled Furiously.

"Tai calm down." Gennai said obviously hurt by the accusation. "My kind lost that power long ago, It was only starting to be restored when Tk came into power."

"You sent my little brother to the dark ocean!" Matt yelled. What was Gennai thinking no one deserved to be trapped there, especially not his little brother.

"You don't understand Matt, that's where Tk's base is. That's where he invaded the digital world from." Gennai said defensively.

"That can't be!" Matt thought. "Why would anyone ever want to be in the dark ocean? It didn't make sense."

"I need some time to think." Matt yelled as he stormed out the door.

"Saw that coming" Tai whispered to Sore, then recomposing himself as he asked, in a grave tone. "Gennai, how could Devimon defeat all of are Digimon?"

"As I'm sure you guessed that was no ordinary Devimon. That was Devimon: Darkness sword mode. The scramble Digivolved form of DemiDevimon. Scramble Digivolving is only possible if the DigiDestined holds one of the four digital scramblers and it gives the digimon the full power of the great crest, making them far more powerful than a digimon that is not scramble Digivolved and unfortunately all of the digimon in Tk's army are scramble Digivolved." Gennai said looking at an again furious Tai.

"So what you mean to say is that we stand no chance!" Tai said and the other DigiDestined could tell he was about to loose it.

"Tai _relax_. After you receive your crests, the effects of most scramble Digivolving will be neutralized." Gennai said trying to calm the former goggle head .

"Why not summon Willis, you said that the combined power of his, Kari's, and Davis's crests could defeat Tk. Why not summon the DigiDestined of the world for that matter?" Ken said after carefully analyzing the situation.

"Won't work" Yolei said "All of the DigiGates are closed."

"They've been closed…" Izzy said "You have to open them with the algorithm I gave you."

"I tried!" Yolei hissed obviously annoyed "but the code holding them shut adapted."

"…."Izzy was speechless none of his algorithms had ever failed before.

"While Tk may be trapped in the dark ocean, his power is not and it is what's keeping the DigiGates closed and what's stopping us from summoning your crests. As for the DigiDestined of the world, we are trying to summon them in areas where Tk's influence is weak but it's all a matter of time before Tk finds them." Gennai said as he prepared himself for an old story.

"What do you mean Gennai?" a Joe asked terrified of the answer he might receive.

"I mean Tk's building an army." Gennai whispered though all of the destined heard him.

Cody was the first to recover.

"How long do we have until Tk comes back?" the young boy asked.

"Tk's forces should be able to renter today but he himself will not be able to return for three days" Gennai said bracing himself for the next question.

"Then we have three days to rid file island of his influence! " shouted Cody. All of the DigiDestined nodded In agreement.

"Gennai you still haven't answered my question…" Sora said bringing the agreement to a halt. "Why did Tk call you Digiman?"

"You may want to sit down…" Gennai sighed looking at the children around him "For what I'm about to tell you is a very old story…"

"To be able to answer your question I must first tell you of my kind and our origin" Gennai said beginning to enter a state of deep thought. "My kind have been know by many names over the millenniums. We have been called the watchers, the immortals, and the guardians, We called ourselves the digimen.

* * *

><p><strong>( Inside Gennai's mind)<strong>

**" My people where created at the beginning of the digital world, when the light and the darkness were in perfect balance…"**

An image appeared of the ancient digital world, a flat white plain.

**"…it was from that balance that my people were formed…"**

Suddenly a bright pillar of light appeared in the center of the plain, and as it disappeared, in it's place stood hundreds of digimen.

**"… My kind changed the digital world to fit our needs. We created the oceans…"**

Then the image changed and there was a digiman draped in blue robes standing atop a cliff. As he rose his hands into the air, each hand covered in DigiCode, an ocean began to form below him. With the creation of the ocean, the roar of the crashing waves was soon heard.

**"…. We created the mountains…"**

A Digiman draped in brown robes stood in the middle of a white plane. Then, with his hands covered in DigiCode, he clapped his hands and touched the ground before him. A rumbling sound was heard as mountains rose all around him, breaking the through the surface, their peeks piercing through the heavens above them.

**"…We created the desserts…"**

A Digiman draped in yellow robes stood in the middle of the white plane. Then, with his hands covered in DigiCode, he rose his hands up in front of him, making them level with his chest. As he did, sand began to pour out of the white surface and within moments a vast desert was formed all around him.

**"…We created the forests and grassland …"**

A digiman draped in green robes knelt in the center of the white plane. As he rose, he brought his hands up on either side of him, both arm extended to their full length. DigiCode covered his hands and as they rose, a lush vibrant forest was formed on his right while a vast grassland was formed on his left.

**"…We created brilliant cities of white stone called sanctuaries…"**

An image of a Sanctuary appeared. It was a large white marble city, similar to a citadel with high marble walls protecting it. Around the city there were forests and grasslands.

**"…Cities where children and their parents lived protected from the dangers of the outside world, cities that moved through the digital world instantaneously. One of these cities is where I grew up…"**

The image suddenly changed to that of a twelve year old girl, with long black hair, and dressed in white robes running up the side of a grass covered hill followed by a boy of the same age, with short brown hair, and dressed in identical robes.

"Come on Gennai!" the girl called back to her best friend, cheer ringing in her voice.

"Coming Utsukushi." Gennai called ahead.

Upon hearing her name the Utsukushi froze at the top of the hill.

"You know I don't like it when people call me by my full name!" Utsukushi said her voice full of venom.

"Sorry Kushi…" Gennai said as apologetically as he could while being scared out of his mind.

"That's all right Gennai." Kushi said cheerful once more.

Gennai, trying to prevent an awkward silence, said. "Hey look what I can do." as his hand was surrounded by a small amount of code. Suddenly the hill side below them began to bloom into a field of white flowers.

"Wow!" Kushi said, astonished at her best friend's display "White roses my favorite, you remembered Gennai."

"Hey, a best friend has to remember some things." Gennai said happy that he had actually remembered.

"I can do something too." Kushi said.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Gennai said raising an eyebrow.

"THIS!" Kushi said as she tried to tackle Gennai but instead sent them both rolling down the hill. When the two reached the bottom they looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

**"….Though the sanctuaries acted as cities their main propose was to protect the children from my kind's experiments…"**

The image changed yet again, this time to a group of six digimen standing in a circle surrounded by dense forest.

**"…My kind was obsessed with creating sentient beings other than ourselves …"**

A large creature began to form in the middle of the circle.

**"…But we often created ravenous beasts …"**

When the creature finished forming, it had reached a staggering height, towering 4 feet over the digimen. Its appearance was similar to a grizzly bear but it was far more vicious. Its claws were longer and sharper, its fangs dripping with saliva as it growled, and it could walk on its hind legs.

Then without warning, it leaped at the digiman closest to it. Unprepared, the digiman was only able to step back enough to avoid being clawed in the chest. But his left arm wasn't as lucky. His arm went limp as the tendons were severed and he was in great pain. But he didn't dare dwell on it. He leaped back and pulled out his sword from its sheath on his back just in time to parry the creatures claw swipe.

But as he prepared to strike back, he realized that he was too close to the creature. It brought its heavy arm down on the digiman's arm, breaking it and causing him to drop his weapon. With a victorious roar, the creature prepared to go for the killing blow. The digiman could only close his eyes as he accepted his fate.

But to his confusion, instead of feeling pain, he felt warm liquid splatter on his face. Opening his eyes, he saw that a spear was stabbed through the creature's chest, killing it instantly. Without a deathly howl, the creature dissolved into data, disappearing after only having moments of life.

Without words, the other digimen helped their injure comrade, trying to save his life.

**"…Unfortunately all of our attempts failed, that is until I found the digiorb …**"

The image then returned to Gennai and Kushi as they ran across the fields of the Sanctuary. Time had passed since the last scene, Gennai and his friend were older now, around the age of 16. Gennai looked like he did now except a bit younger with long unkempt hair. Even in his youth, Gennai was still handsome with not a blemish in sight. And Kushi was no different. She had grown to be a real beauty, one that rivaled the beauty of the Sanctuary. Her hand was an object of much desire for many young Digimen including Gennai. They were near the edge of the sanctuary and were about to head back when Gennai saw something just outside their borders.

**"…. The digiorb was a small white orb that was created not in the digital world, but in the world of man…"**

Curiosity grasped Gennai as he walked outside the stone circle.

"Gennai!" Gasped Kushi. " You know we can't leave the sanctuary."

"Relax, I'll only be gone for a minute." Gennai said, getting an idea "Besides what would you do, snitch on me?"

"I am not a snitch!" Yelled Kushi, nose raised. Suddenly her eyes lit up as she realized her best friend's plan, and knowing she'd give in, she said "Besides I'm coming with you." as she ran towards the boy.

The object was a small white orb and as he neared it, Gennai decided to pick it up. As he did data rushed from his body and into the orb. The orb the began to rapidly change forms faster then Gennai could see and he immediately dropped it. But instead of falling, it rose into the sky and out of sight. And moments later, the first DigiEggs began to rain down from the sky.

**"… Even though I had done so by accident I was praised as the creator of sentient life, but my people were not at ease. We watched as they grew greatly in number and we feared that we would be unable to maintain the balance of order. I along with three others set out in search of the mysterious orb that I had seen that day. After some time, we found it in the Digital Heartlands, a land that was similar to our sanctuary. The orb was at the center of the Digital World. And when my three teammates touched the orb, three DigiEggs appeared…"**

Three DigiEggs sat upon the ground the ground. One was blue and yellow, another red and white, and the last pure yellow.

**"… But as I grasped the egg, I tripped and fell into the core of the digital world and the orb absorbed not only my data but the data of all the digital world ( little did I know It but I also absorbed something from the core). As soon as I was thrown out of the core a simmering DigiEgg emerged from the orb and immediately hatched. Out of the egg came a race of people called divinemon. They were tall and dressed in white robes. After we returned to the digital world The Divinemon created the angel digimon as their servants. It wasn't long after that they themselves began to change into the digigods until only two remained in their original forms. And so it was the digimen, digigods, and angel digimon who kept the balance of the digital world, until the humans came… "**

The image changes to that of a much more evolved digital world with many kinds of digimon. Out of a bright flash of light four human scientist appeared in lab coats.

**" … The human's claimed to come in pursuit of knowledge and most did but one's mind was full of darkness. The human asked to see the digiorb, a request to which we happily obliged, but the corrupt human greedily garbed the orb. One of the divinemon saw this and tried to take the orb from the human's hands. But as he touched the orb, the human's greed merged them together he became a virus Digimon."**

The image changes to dark Divinemon a tall Figure in dark purple robes.

**"… With this one act the balance of light and darkness was broken. Both sides then began their struggle for power, trying their best to surpass the other and neither truly evil as some would believe. Knowing that he couldn't win alone, Dark Divinemon began to corrupt other digigods. With the increase in his followers, Dark Divinemon started a great and terrible war. There were many casualties on both sides. But in the final battle of the war Dark Divinemon and Divinemon fought one another in a brutal fight to the finish. Evenly matched, neither could gain the upper hand. But in the end, the surviving digigods and digimen aided Divinemon and with their combined strength they sealed Dark Diviemon into the Dark Area below the surface of the Digital World. **

The image changed to that of two figures in torn robes fighting off the side of a cliff. Both were heavily wounded and neither could gain the upper hand. suddenly a wide variety of beings appeared on the cliff and the figure in Dark robes flew back, it was surrounded by a dark cloud as it disappeared. At this the beings on the cliff burst into celebration.

**"… But due to the severity of his wounds, Divinemon could no longer sustain his true form…"**

The figure in white began to glow and suddenly shrank into a small shield like creature.

**"… So he became the Yggdrasil and in his new form helped the digigods restore their Divinemon did not try to renter the digital world and eventually the three Great digimon empires formed. The digimon of these empires were formed of the DigiEggs that my three comrades created on our excursion to find the orb, The first empire was the empire of the Veemon. The second was the empire of the Hawkmon. The third was the empire of the Armadillomon. The three empires wisely governed the digital world and it prospered, but eventually Dark Divinemon tried to return. Fortunately he had lost his form long ago so he sent his servant Apocalymon in his place…"**

The image changed to that of purple orb that was as large as a planet with a hundred claws emerging from its body as it ripped apart the sky. From behind the creature thousands of black orbs fell from the sky.

**"…Apocalymon brought with him a virus that infected everything it touched…."**

The image changed to that of a blue dragon with a white stomach running through the streets of a city of blue stones, suddenly a dark orb fell and hit the dragon. With a scream of pain the dragon's skin turned black and his eyes turned red. Transformation complete, the dragon began to destroy the city.

**"… With our own forces being turned against us we knew we had to do something, eventually a decision was made that we would bring humans back to our world and give them the weapons to fight the darkness…"**

The image changed to that of a digiman in silver robes standing in a forge hammer above his head. he quickly brought down the hammer and the forge was showered with sparks.

**"…We brought forth three thousand digidestined, each with a crest, as an army against our enemy, and at the front of the army were five great generals, giving rise to the myth that there were only five digidestined before your time…"**

The image changed to that of thousands of children and digimon in a valley with ten figures, five digimon and five children in brown robes, standing on the hill in front of them.

**"… Unfortunately Apocalymon had the same idea …"**

The image changed, this time to that of Hundreds of children in black robes under Apocalymon's shadow.

**"… So we made the three great crests to give us an edge …"**

The image became one of Gennai standing beside a stone altar a circle of thirty digimen surrounded him. A drum sounded and the digimen making up the circle all raised their hands towards Gennai. All at once their hands became covered in code and then Gennai placed them upon the altar. As soon as he did do three lights fell from the sky to land on the altar. When Gennai raised his hands upon the altar where three crests.

**"… We created the three legendary crests and gave them to three of the Generals. We thought we had won for without the skill of my people, Apocalymon couldn't match our power. unfortunately the virus Apocalymon released began to infect my people and I was one of it's first victims …"**

The image changed to that of Gennai In black robes walking towards a gate Guarded on either side by a venomMyotismon.

**"… By wielding the powers of Darkness I made the perfect rival for the three legendary crests, The Crest of Darkness…"**

The image changed to that of Gennai with his hand surrounded in black code as something began to form in a dark pool bellow him.

**"… T.K. called me dark digiman because in a corrupt form I created the crest of Darkness and even afterwards I still felt no regret. and for My valiant service I was given the rank of General and a legion. My first order as General was to raid a sanctuary…"**

The image became one of Gennai in black and red robes running into a sanctuary, sword drawn and followed by a thousand Dark digimon and digidestined. Gennai showed no remorse until he saw a beautiful woman with flowing black hair, dressed in a yellow and black cloak, the traditional war clothes of their people. Gennai froze with a look of terror upon his face for before him stood his best friend and love, Kushi.

**"… I was shocked to see that my best friend was one of it's defenders…"**

"Gennai" she whispered but before she could say more, a Murmukusmon who had been behind her shot his claw through her chest, striking her down. As the body of the woman he loved fell to the floor Gennai felt something within him snap.

**"… I watched her fall no more than two feet before me…in my anger and sorrow, I killed every dark digimon and digidestined under me…"**

Gennai roared with fury as he charged at the Digimon, stabbing him in the chest.

"General what are you doing?" asked a Puppetmon, But instead of answering Gennai merely cut the Digimon's head off.

"Everybody ru-" began one of the dark DigiDestined but he never got the chance to finish as the red orb of code Gennai had launched at him had made contact and he disintegrated instantly. And so with sword in one hand and red code in the other He began the massacre of his own legion.

**"… It was not until after the massacre that I went to inspect her body…"**

Gennai cradled a heavily wounded Kushi in his arms, She was barely breathing and at the moment unconscious. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked tenderly at Gennai.

"W-Welcome back." She whispered before becoming completely limp.

Having felt his friend die in his arms, Gennai let out a scream full of sorrow, regret, and anger. His cry alone was enough to send a chill down their spines.

"Please…don't leave me…not you…not after everything that we've been through…" cried Gennai as his emotions overwhelmed him.

"I know I've made some mistakes but please, please come back!" Gennai pleaded.

**"… It was then I learned I had received a gift from the digital world when I was within its core, the Gift of healing… "**

As he held her body in his arms, Gennai barely noticed a faint glow coming from his hands. The glow then seeped into Kushi's body and after a few moments her eyes snapped open as she inhaled the breath of life.

Over come with joy at the miracle he had witnessed, Gennai embraced his best friend. "You came back!" he said.

But Kushi simply shook her head as she hugged him back. "No…you brought me back…" she told him.

"But how…?" he asked in disbelief.

"You healed me…" she said.

"But that's never been done before…" Gennai said astonished.

"It just was and I'd like to thank you for it." Kushi said as she leaned in and kissed Gennai.

He was surprised to say the least as this was the first time he had actually kissed his best friend.

After a few seconds she pulled away a sly smile upon her face "come on" she said "There's still a war to fight and you have a lot of making up to do."

"I'm with you on that one " Gennai said the fire in his eyes revived as he and Kushi went to heal the members of the sanctuary.

**"… After that day I became a general in the digidestined army and eventually we defeated Apocalymon…"**

The image became one of Apocalymon being forced into the sky by thousands of digimon, A portal formed behind him and he began to drift into it but before he disappeared a dark orb shot from each of his hands.

**"… But before he was pushed out of the digital world Apocalymon released two dark orbs. When the first burst it collected all of the corrupt data of the digimon of the three empires, and created the Seven Great Demon Lords…"**

The image becomes one of seven silhouetted figures forming in the sky.

**"… Try as they might the digidestined couldn't destroy the Demon Lords when they fought together so they sealed each one in a great prison at the ends of the digital world…"**

The image changed to a giant doorway incorporated into the tip of a mountain.

**" and so it was that the digidestined won their first war, though not without its costs, Out of the five Great generals only two survived. The remaning generals as well as the rest of the digidestined were sent back to their world. All that remained was to seal away the crests and Digivices and that was left to my people. While the task was easy, the hard part came when trying to seal away the 3 crests. It was then that the Digimon Sovereign came into existence and together they sealed the crests away in another dimension where it couldn't fall into the wrong hands."**

**"… It was not until many years later we discovered the effect of the second orb, over hundreds of years it weakened my kind's powers until they were completely diminished. Only six months ago Oikawa's spirit began to restore our powers and they are still far weaker than all those years ago…"**

**(Back in Gennai's house)**

Gennai looked up to see a room of wide eyed digidestined. They probably thought him a monster. Out of all the digidestined Ken came to his senses first.

"What happened to the digigods and the sovereigns?" He asked " Surely they can help us"

" The digigods have been sealed away by TK who slowly drains their powers, a great deal of which they used to release your crests." Gennai breathed deeply they were not going to take this well "and the sovereigns are dead, Bailhumon died when he used his life force to try to close seal all portals between the Dark Ocean and the Digital World, While the other three died to reverse the right and return the three legendary crests and their full power"

Gennai was not thrilled with their reaction, they were not outraged or doubting, in fact they did nothing

"If the most powerful beings in the digital world can't defeat TK then how are we supposed to?" Cody said his voice filled with sorrow.

Above all Gennai had not expected this, _Sorrow_. The digidestined had overcame everything they came up against, how could they doubt themselves.

" Because…" Tai said his eyes filled with a fire "we have to. If its war Tk wants…"

"Then its war he'll get!" Davis said completing his mentor's sentence.

* * *

><p>In the dark Ocean, high upon a cliff sat a great palace,within it a Grand was where Tk sat upon his throne, He was back in his Dark Digidestined King guise, except his hood was down. He was spinning a ball of dark energy between his fingers desperately trying to keep his mind busy, for if he didn't then the darkness invaded his plane of thought and he would not let that happen. Unlike those who had come before him he was not a servant of darkness, he was its master. Tk knew it was an uphill battle but with the crest of darkness and Demidevimon he believed it was one that that could be won.<p>

He was currently thinking about his formal rival and current enemy Motomiya Daisuke. "How did he stop that beam?" he thought "The only crests that could possibly challenge me are light,… wait _crests" _Tk's eyes widened in fear and realization.

"No" he screamed hurling an orb of dark energy at a nearby wall completely annihilating it.

"How could I be so stupid? Light is part of a group of three crests, the three legendary, and he had just brought two of their holders, two of the only people who could defeat him in where in a place they can do real damage. "Serious measures will have to be taken to stop them but nothing can be done until the portal is reopened and there is no need to dwell on it right now." and with that he began to search his mind for a new topic.

His mind floated back to a question he often asked "How did I become the Dark DigiDestined King?" It should be a simple question to answer but the darkness that was so frequent in Tk's mind was clustered around that day and whenever he tried to move it he felt excruciating pain, but he had been putting this off for over three months and he would do so no longer. Tk grimaced as a dark purple glow became visible under his cloak. After about two minutes the glow faded and Tk's face regained a calm look, and he could remember how he became King.

* * *

><p><strong>Three and a half months ago<strong>

Tk rushed happily up the stairs of the Kamiya's apartment building with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. After a week at his grandmother's he was glad to be back in Tokyo. "Today's the day" he thought as he arrived on Kari's floor "Today's the day I'm finally going to ask Kari out." He was about to round the corner and knock on her door when he noticed Davis was already there and being polite as he was he decided to wait. As Kari opened the door and saw her whole expression change, much to Tk's horror. The look of longing Davis had worn whenever around Kari, a look of passion, and a look that Tk had wanted Kari to look at him with for so long was now mirrored on Kari's face as she looked at his rival. T.K. had seen enough. He walked back toward the stairs, he didn't need to ask now. He knew what the answer would be, No. Or worse yet she would say yes in an attempt to spare his feelings. As Tk entered the stairwell his calm demeanor melted away and on the third floor and he threw the flowers at the wall before running home.

Tk stormed into his room totally enraged.

"Is something wrong, T.K.?" Patamon asked.

"Come on Patamon, we're going to the Digital world." Tk replied.

Tk held up his digivice to his computer but instead of being surrounded by white light they were surrounded by a red light and appeared in a colorless beach. Patamon seamed to be the only one t notice this as Tk immediately began to throw stones into the Ocean.

"Tk I really think we should leave" Patamon said

"Nonsense Patamon, I'm just blowing of some steam." Tk said as he hurled another stone into the ocean. "Why isn't this working? If anything I feel worse than when I arrived." he thought as he was bombarded by endless waves of negativity. He threw another stone into the Ocean but this time his digivice began to let of a black light and a crest that radiated dark light and flew out of the ocean and hovered just uphill of Tk. The dark light from the crest acted as a sedative and numbed the impact of the negative emotions. "Maybe I was wrong about the darkness" Tk thought as he walked towards the crest.

"Tk I really don't think that's a good idea" Patamon said but even as he spoke the darkness was beginning to burrow into his mind to find being an angelic digimon had a much purer mind than that of his human partner but eventually it fond a fear it could use

_"I'm sorry I just don't think of you that way "Gatomon said " I don't think we should be friends anymore"_

For Patamon was not afraid of rejection, he was afraid that rejection could ruin his friendship. As time past the images became more violent and slowly the darkness began to take root in his mind.

_"You pathetic hamster" Gatomon said as she rammed her claws into his chest" how could you think I would ever love you, I don't even like you"_

Tk had just about reached the crest when he began to glow and the crest of hope shot out of his hand and flew towards the crest of darkness which flew upwards. The crest of hope tried to ram into the crest of darkness several times each of the times it skillfully avoided the attack. Suddenly it turned quickly and crashed into the crest of hope, which cracked and tried to retreat but the crest of darkness acted quickly and the crest of hope was sent flying into the cliff where it shattered.

"No the crest of hope" Patamon said losing his last line of resistance to the darkness

The crest of Darkness then flew victoriously into Tk's hand

"Patamon…" he said. "I think we have a future here."

* * *

><p>BOOM<p>

The sound of the chamber doors opening interrupted Tk from the memory and a creature of darkness entered.

"Master." The creature said bowing his head "The portal has been repaired"

"Excellent." Tk said a wide smile coming to his face. "Now give me a report on _1_ and _3_"

"1 is assisting 7 in the conquest of Folder, and 3 is in the palace." the creature reported

"Good." Tk said "send 1 a message that he is to capture the bearer of destiny."

"As for 3 ?"

Tk's smile became psychotic "Tell him that he's going to file island."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 The Battle of File Island<strong>

The digidestined (that can ) try to defeat Tk's forces on top of infinity mountain

* * *

><p><strong>Extra:<strong> I don't usually do this but I will any way**.** If any one can tell me what Gennai's best friend's name translates to I will answer Any question about the story ( 1 question) just Pm me or write it in a review

**Author's note:** So what did you think love it hate it please write a review tell me what you think and please tell other people to check out the story.

**Side note: **I'm looking for someone to draw my Ocs. Know anyone please tell me


End file.
